1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of bottle handling apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for removing bottles from a full depth case and delivering the bottles to a conveyor.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
A full depth uncaser for automatically removing bottles from a case having a depth substantially equal to the bottle height, and delivering the bottles to a delivery conveyor. The Uncaser utilizes a first conveyor system for delivering cases full of bottles to a gripper system which grips the bottles, removes them from the cases and deposits the bottles on a delivery conveyor. The gripper system utilizes groups of individual grippers arranged in the general pattern of the bottles in the cases, with the various rows of grippers supported by continuous chains at each side of a gripper assembly. Each individual gripper utilizes an over-center toggle mechanism held to the open position by the toggle, and triggerable by the contact of a center member with the top of a bottle to allow a spring to cause the gripper to close on the neck of the bottle. Bottles are released onto the delivery conveyor by depression of the center member at that point. Gripping of individual bottles is rapidly achieved, with the horizontal component of velocity of the grippers being equal to the velocity of the case. Provisions for synchronizing the cases with the gripper motion as well as other features, embodiments and improvements for such equipment are disclosed.